The stupidity of a 19 year old guy
by mayshowers
Summary: So Aaron's a guy who's living in Morganville. He meets a girl who we learn is our one and only Claire Danvers. Aaron's crushing hard on our heroine but little does he know that her boyfriend is a piece of work and won't stand for any kind of competition... Rated T just in case... THE ONLY CHARACTER THAT BELONGS TO ME IS AARON. THE REST BELONG TO OUR GODDESS RACHEL CAINE.
1. Chapter 1

I'm drunk. Just like any other 19 year old on a Friday night, I am drunk off my ass.

I have no idea how it happened really, one minute I was casually pissing about with the guys, next thing I know, the drinking competitions begin and it was all "Come on Aaron!" "Have another Aaron!" "Don't be a pussy Aaron!". Now I can't walk in a straight line.

Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not that kinda guy. I'm not a dick and I don't get wasted then hook up with random girls and "forget to give them a call". I'm a cool dude. I'm the coolest of the dudest...I bring the cool to the dudes….Man, I am so wasted….

But back on track, being wasted on a Friday night in Morganville is not the best of ideas if I'm being totally honest. Despite the fact that there are vamps hanging about the place more than willing and ready to rip my head off and drink the wine box that I am, a guy can still do some damage. And that damage has just caught my eye.

Claire Danvers.

Yes. Her name seems plain and boring. Yes. She's not that well known or popular around campus or with us Teens in general. But tonight she is hot. I mean seriously hot. Maybe it's the alcohol clouding my poor brain or maybe it's the fact that I haven't been with a girl since….well I can't really remember. But either way, tonight Claire Danvers is shining brighter than any of the other screeching girls fleeting in and out of the crowded pub.

I'm gonna talk to her. Maybe this is a bad idea; we've never spoken before, like ever. But suddenly it seems crucial that I do.

But I swear I heard that she has a badass boyfriend…or something….I don't really care….


	2. Chapter 2

Walking up to her is like walking along death row. No exaggeration. I'm practically sweating the alcohol out of my system.

Tonight Claire is wearing some red dress. I'm a guy, not a fashion expert. But, hell, does it look good on her. The kind of material that clings to a girl's hips and hugs her…hum…curves…in a dangerously hot way. Her hair is down, shoulder length, thick and mussed from the heat of the pub. She looks gorgeous and I can't stop staring. I want to, `cus this is just getting creepy, but oh my god I just can't stop.

"Can I help you?"

And she's talking to me. No. She's asking me a question. Shit.

"uhm…yeah…uh…you're Claire right?" I manage to choke out.

Her eyes are brilliant. Big and brown, framed with thick mascacared lashes. Yeah, sure, make-up can be ridiculous on some girls but on her, this stunner, she just looks even more perfect.

"Yup. That's me" she replies with a shy smile.

She smiles as if she has some kind of inside joke. And I wanna be part of it.

"I'm Aaron."

"Hey. I've never seen you round here before…but then I don't get out much." She admits this with a laugh and I literally can't help but laugh back.

"Yeah, no, I don't come here that often either." I'm lying. I'm here nearly every weekend but I'm not letting her know that. Too innocent.

"Nice shirt" she's pointing to my _Vote for Pedro_ T-shirt and I'm instantly chuffed that we have something in common.

"Thanks, one of my favourites. As you can see I go all out on the weekend. It was either this one or my blue one with a marmite stain."

"Well, at least it's good for starting conversation huh?" She's still doing that secret smile thing and I can't help but grin back. We talk for a while, bantering about stupid unimportant things but every single thing we talk about makes me feel as if I have an actual chance with this girl.

And then it happens:

"So, uh, Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna…I dunno…go out sometime? Like see a movie or bowling or I dunno `cus bowling can be lame so maybe we could go for food….." I'm rambling and it's embarrassing. The kind of rambling when you know you should stop but the words won't stop and you're just digging yourself deeper and deeper into this hole of embarrassment. Know the feeling?

She then puts her hand on my arm and gives me an apologetic smile and begins to say "Oh I'm sorry Aaron but-"

And then he walks up to us. This tall tanned guy. I don't bat for the other team, I'm seriously pro girls, but my god. This guy is better than me. I'm not cocky, well I am, I have admirers but this guy, this guy turns heads, girls and some guys. And did I mention that he has enough muscle to swipe me in a fight?

He grabs Claire swiftly by the waist and pecks little kisses all over her face that make her squeal with angelic laughter. I'm instantly jealous. He then turns to me and I'm struck by who this guy is.

"Hey… Aaron yeah?" he says stiffly.

"He" is Shane Collins. Now all Morganville natives, and even some new kids, know not to cross Collins, son of the badass biker Frank Collins. Apparently he once got in a fight with a group of footballers and sent four out of five of them to A&E…. To say I had competition would be the understatement of the year.

"Uh yeah man that's me. How you doin`? Didn't know you were still in town." Me and Shane used to be mates, not close, but close enough for some seriously brief guy talk.

"Yeah Yeah bro, can't really leave this one can I?" he smiles down at Claire and I'm surprised at the warmth in his face. She beams back at him. Shane then looks at me, I'm instantly aware of the challenging look in his eyes. He'd clearly seen me and Claire laughing and getting on. I'm either in for it, or being told to back the hell down.

He puts an arm round her shoulders and whispers in her ear that they've gotta go. He gives me another challenging look. Yup. I'm being told to back the hell down from his girl.

Before they leave , smiling again, Claire turns to me and says: "It was nice meeting you Aaron. Sorry about that thing you were gonna ask me about but maybe you can come stop by the house somtime. Shane makes a mean chilli".

Yeah I bet he does.

_Thank you so much for the reviews. Every single one made me smile like a loon x_


	3. Chapter 3

I currently live in some arty-shabby-indie loft that I share with two others. The first one being my best friend, Jack. A "to be" bodybuilder who dresses better than me and manages to have class, despite the fact that he trains at the gym every, single, day and eats his own weight in protein. He could possibly be the coolest person I know and the only guy I'd ever respect.

The second being Jack's girlfriend (hoe), Abbie. Now don't get me wrong, I love Abbie! I love that she makes Jack happy enough to pay the check when we all go out for food, and I love that she got us this place to live in although she "can't understand why Aaron has to live here too". The solution to this problem was to give me the smallest room. Harry Potter's cupboard beats mine.

I hate her and she hates my guts too. She could be the hottest girl I have ever hated. I honestly think, and this is no word of a lie, that she believes her reason on earth is to drive me insane. I think some kinda daemon sent her from the fiery pits of hell and said, "Hey Abbie! You know what a great purpose on earth is? It's to find a poor teenage guy and torment him whenever you get the chance." and _voilà, _behold Abbie!

But back to the present. The main fault when it comes to living with a couple is the "at it like rabbits" concept. This happens every morning. God knows how, but they manage to bang on the headboard daily. And, of course, Abbie likes to let me know that this in fact _is_ happening by moaning and crying out as if she's in some kind of messed-up-who-can-orgasm-the-loudest competition. It's great! If I was some kind of pervy paedophile.

Of course, this is what I woke up to today. I get up instantly and throw on some _Levis_ along with a checker shirt, grab my rucksack and I'm outta there and instead, stepping out to a chilly winter morning in Morganville.

Seeing as I haven't had my manly amount of breakfast, I step into Common Grounds to grab something before my class. Working at the counter is that Goth-chick, Eve Somethingorother, clad in black, black, oh and more black. To be fair she looks pretty badass for a girl. I've seen her hang out with Claire before too, so I give her an extra-special smile. Just in case it'll score me some points.

Turns out there was no need for the cheesy smile because, once again, she's caught my eye. Sat on a table in the corner with a thick text book is Claire, head bent over the words as if she's mesmerised. I walk over to her table in a trance.

"This seat taken?" I ask with a grin.

She smiles at me and gestures for me to sit. "How's the hangover from last night?" she asks with a sly smile. It's hot.

"I wasn't drunk! I swear, I have never tasted a drop of alcohol…"

"Of course. We're all so pure these days." She says still smiling and shaking her head back and forth. "It's ok to admit to being drunk Aaron. I'm not some kind of Vicar's daughter that doesn't understand the concept of alcohol and drugs."

Just the thought of her on drugs creates this big protective bubble inside of me. She's lovely.

"So, what you reading?"

She holds up her book, "Oh it's just a text on aero-dynamic particles." I have no idea what she's talking about. I'm not a stupid guy. I read a tiny bit, but the sciences. No thanks.

"Sounds gripping." I offer sarcastically which gains a laugh from her.

"It really isn't. So what do you study?"

"At the moment? I'm struggling through Art History."

She raises her eyebrows, "Didn't take you for a history guy, nor art really…why "at the moment"?"

Now this is embarrassing, I have this whole weird morale thing about things being set in stone. The truth is that I hate things being set in stone, I hate things being permanent, I like to have this idea that I can change my path whenever I like too and not have to follow one direction. It's stupid and I'm not admitting this to her. So I do what guys to best and change topic with the first thing that flies out of my mouth:

"So how long have you been with Collins?"

She blushes. Fuck. **That** had to be the first thing that comes into mind. Why me? Is Abbie in my head right now?

"Umm, it's been more than a year now." She answers with a small smile, "You know each other?"

I shrug, "We go back, nothing major."

"You should come round tonight, catch-up. Tonight's taco night and we're watching some god-awful zombie film. Maybe you can tell me a bit about Art History or something."

I should refuse; it'll be awkward if Collins thinks I'm crushing on his girl. But these eyes in front of me are so welcoming and warm. And I may be imagining it but she looks kinda hopeful…or she's just trying to make up for rejecting my offer of a date.

"Sure! What time?"

She beams and it's settled. I just have to not screw this up or give Collins a reason to punch me and everything should be fine….maybe.

_Thanks again for the reviews, not sure how this is going… but enjoy nonetheless! x_


	4. Chapter 4

Walking to the Glass House, the reasons as to why this is such a bad idea are becoming clearer and clearer. Like a fucking fright train. I like Claire. Is that so wrong? I want to do sinful things to her that involve me and her, horizontal, minus clothing. I'd better stop before I take this too far…

But anyway, if Collins even sniffs out a tiny inkling that I'm crushing on his girl I think we can be very sure that I'm dead. Of course, Abbie made sure that I knew this before I left. I was attempting to make myself look presentable before leaving whilst listening to Abbie whine on about how "Shane Collins is like the hulk, but better" and "You are so fucked if he finds out you love his girlfriend" and my personal favourite, "Can Jacky and I pllllease come watch if he does start pounding on you?". Jack was more sympathetic which resulted in Abbie complaining that we're both "gay" together and that we should "go buy a condo by the sea".

Despite Jack's manly confidence boost, I'm still bricking it whilst knocking on the door. Instantly someone answers, and praise the lord above its Claire looking beautiful as always. Today she's wearing black jeans with a woollen jumper, no skin on show but her feet. It's not a fetish, but I have a thing for toes. There's just something about the vulnerability of them and for the record, Claire's toes are sexy.

"Hey Aaron!" she says beaming at me. She welcomes me in and I'm hit with the aroma of home cooking.

Whilst introducing me to Michael and Eve(less black on today), I notice the lack of Shane.

"So Aaron," Michael's a pretty cool guy, we go back awhile, "how're things? Heard you're doing some kinda Art course at the Uni huh?"

"It's Art History bro." I correct him with a shrug.

"Fair play dude! Better than anything we guys are doing here. I mean, I may be teaching kids to play guitar but I don't actually have a clue what to do with my life and Shane…well he-"

"Shane what?" And here he is. Gracing us with his presence, in the middle of eating some kind of sandwich he strolls into the living room.

"Oh my god, Shane! How can you be eating that? We're about to sit down for dinner!" exclaims Eve, Claire laughs at him whilst nudging his arm. "Shane, you remember Aaron, right?" she hesitates before asking him, which obviously means that she wants him to be polite.

"Yeah dude, course. We used to go to school together." He states this matter of factly, shrugging whilst doing it. He seems totally cool, except for the arm that's snaked tightly round Claire's waist. So Collins truly **is** a protective dick. He rests his chin on top of Claire's angelic head and ends the introductions with a "So we gonna eat?".

The five of us sit round the warn kitchen table. Banter flying about the place, questions about what's new springing up, laughs and jokes thrown all around, even Shane makes an effort to occasionally make a joke or laugh at something ridiculous Eve comes out with. The whole time, Claire makes me feel welcome and included in the conversation, occasionally throwing me a warm smile. She's so relaxed with her friends and she looks so young when she tosses her head back, laughing hysterically at something someone, mainly Shane, has said. This annoys me the most. The facts that he can be with her every single day and make her laugh and smile and giggle whilst I get to watch on the sideline. I guess that's teenage angst for you.

Claire is appointed dish-washer-upper, so I volunteer to help. This could be the smoothest move I have ever made in order to get close to a girl. Man my missions are lame.

Whilst scrubbing we chat away, she actually laughs at my jokes and I can't help but grin at anything she says. We're standing fairly close together, arms occasionally brushing each other. I can feel her body heat radiating off of her.

"Wow. It is so weird seeing Claire have a friend who's a guy." Says Shane walking in with a full-on sarcastic note to his voice, giving me a skank-eye worthy of any, well, skank.

Claire winks then hip-bumps me, clearly thinking nothing of his tone, "Aw, Shane don't be jealous. You'll always be my number one guy." She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his torso, giving him little kisses along his neck. This is my cue to leave.

"Right, my work is done here! I'm gonna go, thanks for the food and everything."

"I'll walk you out." Says Shane. This is where I wish I could run away, cartoon charcater style along with dust swirling around my feet to gain speed. I have no choice but to follow him, the tone he used left no wriggle room to let me argue. I say bye to everyone, Claire gives me another beaming smile which makes me feel all warm and fluffy. God, I'm turning into such a girl.

As soon as Shane escorts me outside he slams me against the wall, I'm guessing so that no one can witness my death. His forearm pressing down hard on my throat, his free hand fisting my t-shirt so that I can't go anywhere.

"The fuck you playing at Baker?" he spits at me and I'm actually more surprised that he knows my surname than the fact that he seems to be on the verge of beating me up.

"Dude, I'm not playing at anything," I manage to choke out, "I honestly don't get your deal."

"My deal is that you're hitting on **my** girl. And to be fucking honest you haven't got a hope in hell of getting her. So back the hell down." His voice is threatening, he doesn't even raise his voice, just keeps it at a low level.

And then I say it, "If I have no hope in hell, then why are you getting so fucking menstrual about it?", that's when he punches me. Right in the ribs, I think I heard a faint crack which isn't surprising cus, fuck that guy can give a punch.

I double over, groaning and holding onto my now very sore ribs. It's hard to even breathe.

Shane leans down and mumbles, "Leave Claire alone, she's too naïve to notice how you feel and too kind to say back the hell off.". With that he slams the front door, leaving me alone with a pretty clear threat.

_Thanks again for reading. In the next chapters I promise you that far more interesting things will begin to happen….any suggestions or plot twists are welcome…x_


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few days I try to avoid Claire as much as possible. I know this is the cowardly thing to do and that if you really like the girl then you should "go get her" and stuff…but honestly…I'm beginning to wander if it was worth meeting her in the first place.

But then I think of her laugh, her smile, her lush hair and her ability to make a guy fall for her after only knowing her for, what, a week? She's breathtaking. And that's why I can't help but want to catch a glimpse of her again.

So far I've spent my days avoiding Common Grounds and hanging out in the loft with Jack, we mainly play computer games or drinking games or "how to wind up Abbie" games or we see how many protein shakes Jack can guzzle in five minutes. Clearly, my days are very productive.

But all this recluse-like business stops today, because Claire his walking up to me. I am honestly trying not to contact her in anyway, I mean, I've had to hide behind a wall at least twice in the past couple of days. But now I feel like a rabbit in the headlights and I can't move. My face is probably covered with a surprised expression right now because I honestly can't believe that **she** is making an effort to talk to **me**…

"Hey, Aaron!" she looks beautiful today, hair up in some kinda pony tail, eyes bright, t-shirt tight and ….WOAH! Going off track there.

"Hey, Claire, how's it going?" I'm nervous and can't help but glance around just in case somewhere, Collins is lurking with a baseball bat in hand.

"It's going great, thanks for asking." she shuffles uncomfortably on her feet for a second and then tumbles out what she's probably been meaning to ask me the minute she saw me, "So, um, I've noticed that you've been avoiding me…and it's no big deal! It's just that…well, have I done anything to offend you? Because I'm sorry if I have and-"

"Claire." I cut across, "You've done nothing wrong. It's just been a weird week…"

I can't exactly tell her that her crazy assed boyfriend will go psycho on me if I'm caught talking to her can I? So instead I give her a reassuring smile, one of my best all-American-guy smiles. She beams back, a bit flustered, and I know that we're cool.

"So anyway," she begins "I was wandering if you wanna meet up sometime? I mean, teach me something about Art History or something…"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Claire?" I can't help but tease her.

She blushes, and it's so cute, I mean how is it possible to admire someone this much? "No!" she exclaims, "Just as friends. Just friends. That's all, friends."

"Okay, are you sure there? Because I don't think you mentioned the "just friends" concept enough…maybe you wanna go over it again?"

She hits me on the arm, giggling, "You know what I mean, I'm with Shane. And I love him. A lot." she says this last bit slowly, and I can't decide whether she's telling me or telling herself.

"I know." I give her a tight smile. "I like hanging out with you Claire, yeah, we barely know each other but you're different and freakishly clever and I like you. As a friend of course." I have to add this last bit just to tease her, it works. She rewards me with another laugh and pushes me playfully.

We chat for longer and then agree on meeting up at mine. This was a tactful move for me, this way she gets to see my humble abode and I get to avoid _Shane_.

I've been cleaning the loft all day. Claire is coming round in about ten minutes and I can't seem ton find the hoover. The floor will just have to be slightly sticky….

Ten minutes later she's here. At my place. And she looks stunning and this must be bad for my health because I can't stop staring and I think I may hyperventilate…

"So, this is Aaron's lair." I can't help but laugh at that. Just the idea of her relating me to any kind of super villain/hero is hilarious. And hot…

"Yep, this is me…so, what you wanna do? I've got video games, films and food…I think we even have a _Wii_…."

"Really? A Nintendo? Didn't think guys played with them?" she's smiling, that secret smile again.

"It's Jack's girlfriends. She got it `cus she had to cancel out the "manly appliances" or something like that…anyway, it's totally up to you what we do…"

We end up watching three different films, only stopping for food breaks which include toast and jam along with eight packets of crisps and a bottle of coke. Sitting on the sofa and watching a film with Claire is a great way of bonding. I now know that she laughs at anything as long as it's not racist or violent, she finds cats adorable, she has to pause the film if she needs to pee, she loves Heath Ledger, she fidgets ,like, every five minutes and she can't stand blood and gore. She's fascinating.

And I can't help but be aware of how close we're sitting. I'm a guy. I notice these things. Our thighs are only just touching, I can feel the heat radiating of her arms, her skinny shoulder slightly digging into my broad one. Her hair smells of strawberry, she's wearing it down and occasionally pulls it to one side of her head so that it falls onto her shoulder.

I'm so tempted to do the cheesy "stretching out one arm and casually placing it on the back of the sofa" but I stop myself. She's not interested. She's got the psycho and she's happy with him.

After we finish watching the last film Claire gets up to leave, she grabs her book bag (fuck knows what she carries in that thing!) and shrugs it on.

"So thanks for today, it's been really cool hanging out, Aaron."

I smile back at her, "Anything for Princess Claire." She laughs and gives me a hug. And then everything slows down, she's looking up at me with this confused look in her eyes and it's breathtaking at the same time. She slides her hands up my chest and I can't help but react. I grab her around the waist and press my mouth to hers and she returns the kiss with more pressure. Mouths begin opening, tongues entwining, out breathing quickens, hips connect, she whimpers and slides her arms around my neck. I can't help but rub my hand all over her back, barely touching her ass and then crushing my hands in her hair. We stop for breath, and I need to keep kissing her. Need to. I place sloppy kisses all along her neck whilst she moans in approval. I return my attention back to her mouth and our heavy make-out starts up again.

Until her cell starts ringing.

_Dyma ni. Many apolgies for the late update. Hope this was worth it…..x_


	6. Chapter 6

After the kiss Claire left instantly, rambling about how she had to study and get stuff done. We haven't spoken in three days and I can't help but think it was the wrong thing to do in the first place. I mean, sure, I'd love to do more than just kiss Claire, but then I'd rather have her as a friend than whatever the hell we are now.

Tonight is Michael's show at this old warehouse thing in the town's centre. Everyone on the adolescent scene has been raging about it throughout the week and I'd heard that about 200 were going. But tonight my expectations were wrong. The warehouse is packed with over 200 beings (and non-beings) laughing and shouting, streaming in and out of queues and toilets, all waiting for Michael to get his curly blonde head on stage. By my side Jack and Abbie argue about what to drink. The choice apparently is between beer and _Jack Daniels_ and I'm not even going to bother pointing out that all three of us are underage, but looking at all these minors drinking, I don't think it really matters here…

The show kicks off and Michael's chords differentiate between drifting, strumming, plucking, vibrating and blasting out into the crowd. I can't help but envy the guy. I mean, he's got it all. He's got the girl, the career and the looks. The only flaw about him would probably be his vampy habits.

Michael ends his gig and the crowd applauds him. Everyone seems to relax and the drinks start to flow. Excusing myself from Jabbie (Jack and Abbie…get it?) and head towards the toilets. After doing, well, you know what, I head back out and instantly get pushed against the wall. I shout out surprised and stare down into a pair of big brown eyes.

"We need to talk about the other day." Claire says with a sombre expression. I'm actually stunned. Shocked at how outspoken she's being, how she's gotten to the point on her small fists are scrunched into my t-shirt.

"Look, Claire, I'm sorry about…us…and…what happened…it's just…." I'm lost for words, she looks angry, as if she's battling with her emotions or something. I cup her face with my hands, "Claire I-"

"We shouldn't have kissed!" she blurts out, "It should never have happened. I love Shane and he loves me and we're happy!" Her voice is thick with emotion, lines creased across her forehead.

"Claire-"

"I like you, Aaron!" we're both silent, stunned, breathing heavily as if that will make up for the lack of speech. She goes on talking fast, words laced with frustration, "I shouldn't but I do. I thought I was content with Shane and now I'm confused…because…well because I can't help but like you and think of you and want you…." She's staring into my eyes as if trying to find something. I have no idea what. I honestly don't know what to do, she's right, she has The Dick and they're supposed to be happy. But I have a chance, and as they say, where there's a will there's a way…or something.

So I do it. I cup my hands, once again, to cradle her stunning cheeks, and bring my lips down to crush gently against hers. And it's electric. Tongues touch, breathing quickens. My hands slide down her curves, just skimming her breasts, and tug her hips against mine. She moans lightly and wraps her arms tightly around my neck, standing slightly on her tip toes. I turn and push her against the wall so that we're both as close as we can be in a public place. We continue to kiss, mouths slanting hot and heavy, and I'm faintly aware of the loud atmosphere that's surrounding us.

And then, "Claire?"

We both jump apart from the sudden outburst. We turn to see Michael Glass staring at us with disappointment and astonishment plastered on his face.

_So, I hope this is going ok…ish….Once again, I'm sorry for the late update but life is chaotic as always. And for those we aren't so keen on Aaron…I'm not even sure I'm too happy with him right now. Prince Shane deserves better from Claire right? x_


	7. Chapter 7

"Claire what the hell do you think you're doing?" Michael asks again whilst approaching us.

Claire opens her mouths then closes it, she is honestly doing a fantastic impression of a goldfish.

"Well?" Michael's getting impatient, he turns to me with a look of incredibility on his face.

I can tell that he won't be getting very far with Claire so I take one for the team. Speaking fast and earnestly I try to clear the air.

"Look, Michael, nothing happened, it was just an accident…I mean…it wasn't Claire'sfault…" I trail off, knowing that we're in the wrong.

There is nothing good or honest about this whole fucked up situation. There is simply nothing we can say to make it better. And I just know, that if this gets to Collins, then I am screwed.

"Claire, can I speak to you alone please?" Michael asks whilst keeping direct eye contact with me. His jaw in clenched and I think I can see the little muscles clenching with the effort.

The act that he's dismissing me pisses me off. It's not fair that he's gonna twist Claire's arm for the truth.

I step forward, "Michael, man, let's just chill and forget this whole thing. Okay? I'm sorry that you saw this-"

He punches me. Hard.

It's one of those left hooks that makes a cracking noise when it connects with bone. And coming from a vampire, it fucking kills.

"Michael!" screams Claire, grabbing on to my shoulders and then softly hovering a fingers over my face. "What do you think you're doing? He didn't do anything to you!" Her voice has risen and her frown lines are back.

"Claire, what have you done? You're with Shane. Shane? You know him. The love of your life and all that shit Shane. He doesn't deserve this."

I'm in too much pain to move my mouth, but right now I don't think there's any need to, Michael and Claire are clearly having some kind of showdown.

Claire's voice is suddenly softer, vunerable. "Please. Michael, please don't tell him."

He starts to walk off but then turns to us with a look of disgust on his face. "If you don't tell him, then I will."

Suddenly it's just me and Claire, alone, watching Michael's back leave.

_Don't you just love clichés? So, this story may be coming to an end soon. Maybe. But for now the question is who will eventually tell Shane? Thanks for reading! x_


	8. Chapter 8

It took three days for Claire to eventually tell Shane about our kiss. She didn't tell me exactly what went down but it was clear that things weren't peachy.

Straight after telling him she arrived at the loft, I was half asleep on the sofa when I the pounding fist at the door. As soon as I saw her face I knew that things were fucked. Tears streamed down her cheeks, mascara mixed in with the salty rivers, bottom lip out, hair all mess. Oh yes, things were definitely screwed up.

"I told him. I told him about what I did and now he hates me." She says whilst storming into the room. She keeps walking back and forth. Agitation clearly pouring out of her.

I seriously don't know what to say. I don't want to touch her just in case she shoves me away and I can't be dealing with rejection just now. So I say the only thing I can think of which is a typical guy thing to do: "Claire, I'm sorry."

She turns to me and sighs, "I love him. And I've just gone and messed it up. People in love don't do that do they?"

I stay silent, keeping my eyes on her as she slumps down onto the sofa. The cheerfully cheap pillows look ridiculous compared to her mood right now.

"We should never have kissed." she says quietly.

I can't help but feel a messy mixture of outrage and offense. I crouch down in front of her, jaw clenched with annoyance. "Claire, we didn't do anything wrong. We like each other so what the hell is wrong with us kissing?" my voice is aggressive and Claire looks slightly shocked. "Yeah fine it was wrong cus of you and Shane and blah blah blah…but I don't regret anything to do with us. For some reason I want you Claire and I don't really wanna let you wander back to him.".

My small speech is over and I'm breathing heavily. My legs have started to go numb from crouching at Claire level so I plop down on the sofa next to her small frame. She puts her head onto my shoulder, strawberry shampoo wrapping around me. I sneak my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. We sit silently together, wondering and thinking and wondering and thinking.

"I don't regret it either." She eventually mumbles. Tilting her chin up to look at me, I can't help but grin at what I'm hearing.

"Claire, if you don't regret it can we please have a smile from you? Even a little tiny one will do." I'm teasing her knowing that she'll cheer up eventually.

She gives me a timid smile and I know that everything's gonna be ok. She places her dainty hands on my chest and looks up at me and I can tell that we're both thinking the same thing; where do we go from here?

But for now we're gonna forget about that stupid question. And about Shane.

_**Okay, I'm not too pleased with this chapter. You can probably tell that inspiration left the building whilst I wrote this, but nonetheless I tried! Not sure if there'll be another chapter but either way thanks for reading! Cariad x**_


End file.
